Leigh Johnson
|image = |caption = |aka = Marshal Johnson |gender = Male |location = Town of Armadillo in Cholla Springs, New Austin |affiliations = United States Marshals Service John Marston Jonah Eli Nigel West Dickens Drew MacFarlane Bonnie MacFarlane Seth Briars Irish |birth = 1854 |weapon = Pair of Cattleman Revolvers Repeater Carbine Double-barreled Shotgun |voice actor = Anthony De Longis }} Marshal is a major character in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, Marshal Johnson is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Redemption' section of the Outfitter. Background Leigh Johnson is the District Marshal of Armadillo, a settlement in the territory of New Austin. Johnson is an old-fashioned lawman with a strong no-nonsense ethic. He is characterized as tough, straight to the point, and is not afraid to get aggressive, all while remaining fair to the law. Johnson does his best to maintain law and order in the town of Armadillo and the county of Cholla Springs, while the world around them progresses into modernity. The Marshal also commands a couple of deputies, Jonah and Eli, as well as an unnamed deputy featured in The Assault on Fort Mercer. Interactions Red Dead Redemption Marston first comes to meet Marshal in Armadillo after John has come looking for help on where to find Bill Williamson. He tasks Marston with numerous missions to pursue throughout New Austin, for which in turn he will help in the attempt to capture John's former-brother-in-arms at Fort Mercer. Some of these missions are used as tutorials for certain gameplay aspects; for example, how to injure an enemy to allow him to be taken alive. When Marston returns to Fort Mercer later on, the Marshal and his deputies, alongside a number of other characters Marston has met, come along to help apprehend Williamson. After storming the fort, they learn that Williamson left a few days prior to the attack, and that he headed south across the border and into Nuevo Paraiso, Mexico, with the help of Javier Escuella. Johnson and Marston thank each other for their assistance in their own matters, and part ways as Marston heads after Williamson. The Marshal is not seen again in-game after Fort Mercer. However, in the end-game edition of the newspaper it is stated that 'Legendary Marshal Leigh Johnson' stepped down as the Marshal of Armadillo after 17 years of service. When asked what his next move would be, he stated that he plans to move as far away from Armadillo as is possible. Undead Nightmare In the Undead Nightmare DLC, Marshal Johnson is in the Sheriff's office in Armadillo. When Marston enters the office, Johnson explains the situation of the town. He asks Marston to look for his deputies, whom he sent out into the town. When Marston returns with the news of their demise, Johnson accepts it. He gives Marston Jonah's Sawed-off Shotgun and is not seen again. Mission Appearances Red Dead Redemption *"Political Realities in Armadillo" *"Justice in Pike's Basin" *"Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit" *"Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane" *"The Assault on Fort Mercer" Undead Nightmare *"Dinner for Two" Quotes Trivia *Marshal Leigh Johnson is a member of the United States Marshals Service, which is the oldest federal law enforcement agency in the United States, being created in the year 1789. *The Blackwater Ledger states that he is 54 years old, making is year of birth 1860, just one year before the American Civil War, it also states that he had 17 years of service & was 37 meaning he joined in 1897, just one year before the Spanish-American War, It also states that he retired in 1914 the begining year of World War I. *His beard appears to have a slight yellow tinge. This may be due to streaks of blonde in his hair, or it may be caused by consumption of alcohol, similar to Uncle. *Baxter Deaton in Armadillo can be heard talking about Johnson, such as how he "buried stolen goods out in Rio Del Lobo" and how "the gang over by Twin Rocks are in cahoots with him". He even talks about Johnson beating the local women. *Johnson carries a pair of nickel-plated Cattleman Revolvers. In gameplay, Johnson will only wield one of these pistols. However, in cinematic, Johnson can be seen drawing both. *NPCs at MacFarlane's Ranch can be heard stating that "he has the whole world on his shoulders." *Johnson is a widower. The tombstone of his late wife, Priscilla Johnson, is located in the Coot's Chapel Cemetery, to the left of the front entrance. The engraving reveals that she died April 23rd, 1903. The cause, however, is not mentioned. The tombstone also says, 'Forever Smiling In Our Hearts'. *He is briefly seen in Undead Nightmare, and in the official trailer, addresses Marston by saying, "Welcome to paradise!" *As seen in "Political Realities in Armadillo", the Marshal uses a Tersk as his mount. However, during, "The Assault on Fort Mercer" he is seen dismounting a Kentucky Saddler. *Bonnie MacFarlane, along with Marshal Johnson, are killable after the mission "Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane". Immediately after the mission, as Marston watches them ride off, if he goes into Dead Eye and kills their horses, Bonnie and the Marshal will fall off, and, strangely, Bonnie will go into the Tumbleweed bar, while the Marshal will be walking down the road in the opposite direction. To kill them, aim your shotgun next to their heads. It will take many shots, but they can be killed. *His quote, about keeping Armadillo from turning into hell for its' citizens, is quite ironic. In the Undead Nightmare DLC, the town is overrun with undead, making it a hell on Earth. However, the quote and the zombie outbreak occur on different continuities of the story, so the irony is not canon. *He does not appear at Beecher's Hope with the other marshals during the mission "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed". This may be because John earned the Marshal's respect and so he refused to help or because Edgar Ross didn't know about him and John. It is also possible Ross had enough marshals and did not need to ask New Austin Marshals to join him. *After completing "Dinner for Two", if the player return to Johnson's office, they can see that his office has been boarded up and he is inside. Killing him is much easier compared to doing so in "Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane" as it only takes one shot in the head with any shotgun through the window. *Marshal Johnson does not seem to have an understanding of modern technology, as in the cutscene before the mission "Justice in Pike's Basin" he is seen trying to contact help using a telephone that he is using backwards, speaking through the ear piece and trying to listen through the speaking piece. *In the DLC Liars and Cheats, one of the Grand Prix race courses is named after him: L. Johnson's Run, which starts and ends in Armadillo. *In a promotional picture that can be seen below in the gallery, the Marshal is pictured crumbling a bounty in his hand. If the player looks closely, they can see the bounty target's hideout, Campo Mirada. This is quite odd, as Campo Mirada is nowhere close to Armadillo, but near El Matadero in southern Nuevo Paraiso. This place is better known as the Fortuna's home. *After his mission in Undead Nightmare and John leaves his office, he can be seen making calls and doing paperwork despite the inopportune time. *Marshal Johnson's hat is a style known as a 'Boss of the Plains', which is considered by many to be the very first cowboy hat. Johnson's appears to be light grey with a weathered red band. *Leigh Johnson's first name is hardly ever verbally stated in the game. *Johnson seems to detest Armadillo. This is partially revealed in the game's final newspaper article, which says "Leigh Johnson said he was going to move as far away from Armadillo as he can." Gallery File:Red_dead_redemption_marshal_leigh_johnson-t2.jpg|Artwork of Leigh Johnson File:RDR_marshalleighjohnson.jpg File:Marshal Leigh Johnson.jpg File:Rdr_leigh_johnson.jpg File:72.jpg|The Marshal with John Marston. File:Marston_and_Johnson.jpg|John with the Marshal in Armadillo. File:Politicreal.jpg|Marshal Johnson taking cover before gunning down an outlaw. Rdr political realities02.jpg|Marshal Johnson taking Walton Rdr leigh johnson01.jpg marshal J.jpg Rdr political realities10.jpg Rdr justice pike's basin01.jpg Rdr justice pike's basin03.jpg Rdr justice pike's basin05.jpg Rdr justice pike's basin12.jpg Rdr spare rod spoil bandit05.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane02.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane06.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane14.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer08.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer28.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer39.jpg tumblr_lgahf788qj1qcij2s.jpg Picture3z.png|Leigh Johnson, doing what he does best Riley rd2.png marshal j.jpg|The Marshal Related Content es:Leigh Johnson Category:Redemption Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Multiplayer Characters Category:Law Enforcement